Sky is broken
by sharrrk
Summary: The only thought that you isn't a part of my future makes me wanna scream from pain it causes me, CB, tv-verse, post 1x18; warning: character death


"I love you, Blair" They were standing in the middle of the airfield and it was a late night. The private plane was ready to take off. So was she. She pursued her lips and didn't reply to him.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to answer. She was still avoiding his gaze.

"You don't love anyone, Chuck".

"I love _you_". Once he said it, it was so easy to repeat it to her!

"Stop saying it".

"You need to trust me. Because I really lo-"

"Cut it. Even if you do, it won't change anything now".

"I never thought it would".

"Then why telling me this now? So you can feel better?" He didn't answer. Probably because she was right. After she learned that he'd cheated on her with... What was her name, Amanda? Amelia? Blair haven't talked to him since then. And now she decided to move to Europe... He couldn't get rid of the guilt, and he thought that after confessing his feelings to her, he'd felt better. Surprisingly, he didn't.

"You could've text me, you know".

"I needed to see you". She nodded. She understood. And she was glad that he actually came. At least she will have these moments to remember. There was a long awkward pause until she finally spoke.

"You know, I hate farewells. But I think it's time for us to let go of each other. For good". The words hurt. Hurt like hell. Like someone just stabbed him in his heart. And he thought she noticed it.

"Don't go". He grabbed her hand, desperately needing to touch her. He was afraid she was going to vanish any time now.

"Don't be ridiculous, Chuck".

"I beg you". He never begged. Not even once in his life. Never begged for his father to stop when he was beating him with his heavy leather belt. Never begged his mother not to leave him. Never begged for anything. He slowly kneeled down before her.

"I beg you, Blair". Her face was blank. Her big brown eyes were empty, and even if she was looking at him, he had a feeling she was looking just _through_. She blinked suddenly, and he saw all the pain he caused her. She kneeled down in front of him. He was still holding her hand. Now when they were just inches apart, he could see small tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"You know, a year ago I used to dream about my happy future with Nate. That we would have beautiful kids, nice house. I planned everything and it was making me happy. Now I don't know what's going to happen in a month. But the only thought that you _isn't_ a part of my future makes me wanna scream from pain it causes me". Her voice broke, she looked so weak. And he was prepared for her to lean into hom for support, but she didn't. She blinked away her tears, and the blank look returned.

"Than don't go!" He could feel his own tears begining to escape his eyes and making its way down his cheeks. He couldn't care less. She smiled sadly and wiped them away, letting her fingers linger for a little longer on his soft skin.

"We had our chance. There's no second one here. You know it. And you don't want it. You're just too afraid to admit it". He swallowed hard. He wanted to tell her she was wrong. He wanted to tell her that he couldn't even breath without her.He wanted to tell her, that he was _crying_ while fucking that girl. But all the words were just stuck in his mouth.

"I love you, Chuck". She smiled. She finally said it out loud! She spent so many nights trying to deny it.

"But every time I look into your eyes, it's hatred that I feel. I see not the Chuck Bass who gave me hundreds of flowers, who managed to turn my worst birthday to my happiest one in one moment. I see the Chuck Bass who betrayed me, who cheated on me. It hurts me so much, Chuck! And there's nothing in my life that I hate more than looking at the one person in my life I love so much and feeling nothing but hatred towards him".

"I'm sorry".

"I have no doubts that you are. And I am sorry too. I'm sorry that I wasn't taught how to forgive or forget. That I don't know how to lock my feelings. That I'm not strong enough to _fight_ for you. That I probably failed you..."

"Don't say that, Blair! You never failed me! I'm the one who did". There was a silence again. They were just looking at each other, both of them knowing it was the last time for them. She then stood up abruptly and he followed her.

"I really need to go now, Chuck. The plane is waiting. And I think it's going to rain any moment now". He raised his hand and caressed her cheek softly. She leaned in his touch, saving the feeling of it and knowing that she will be remembering it for the rest of her life.

"Goodbye, Blair".

"Goodbye, Chuck". One last look, one last smile to him... She turned away to finally get in the plane, when suddenly his hand grabbed her forearm, and she was turned around roughly just to feel his lips crushing down on hers. She couldn't hold herself down anymore, and he could feel the taste of _their_ tears on his tongue, but he didn't care. All he cared about was her full soft lips, and the feeling of her hot tongue against his own. They broke apart when none of them couldn't breath. He cupped her beautiful face, and she rested her forehead on his. He wasn't sure, but he was feeling that he could stay like this forever. His eyes were closed, when hers were fully open, staring at his face, trying to remember every little detail about it. He was trying to pretend that it wasn't happening. That they weren't standing on the runway and it wasn't going to rain. That they weren't saying goodbyes to each other. That they were a normal happy couple.

She freed herself from his grip and took a few steps away from him. He knew she wouldn't get any closer to him now. _Ever_.

With one last glance at him, she finally managed to get to the plane. And even minutes after it took off, he was still standing there, processing everything that just happened.

...

She was looking at the window. Her eyes showing nothing but apathy. She slowly opened her purse and took out the old crumpled photo. She touched it with her trembling fingers...

"I'm sorry, I couldn't make it to your funeral, daddy..." She kissed the photo softly and put it away. She found her pills after that...

...She was beginning to feel sleepy. Her head was getting heavy, and she let it rolled to the window side, staring at the night skies for one last time. The lonely tear rolled down her cheek, and she closed her beautiful eyes forever...

If Chuck wasn't the part of her future, there was no point in having it at all.

At least she knew, that he _loved_ her...

...

Chuck was standing on the balcony of his suite. He wasn't hesitating. He was smiling actually. With one last look in the night skies, he took a big step forward...

At least he knew, Blair was flying too right now...

...

The sky broke, and it began to rain hard...

At least it knew, they're gonna eventually reunite forever.


End file.
